Before They Were Famous!
"Before They Were Famous!" is a special Rare Recruit Rate Up event. In this event you have higher chances to recruit the "Notorius Trio" Luffy, Ace and Sabo event exclusive characters . As usual, you can access this event through the Tavern. This event lasts only 1 week and seems to come up once a year. The event is widely considered to be one of Bandai's worst idea: few people care for those characters, either theme-wise, or ability (they are all relatively weak; only Kid Sabo has some niche utility). It is not recommended you spend any gems for the pulls, unless you really want them for your collection. Game-wise, they have very little utility. Past event period: Premiered: Aug.4 2015 (19:00) - Aug.11 2015 (18:59) PST (during the premier event there was also a rate up for Straw Hat V1 5★ forms, Shanks and Ace) 2nd: May.10 2016 (19:00) - May.17 2016 (18:59) PST During the 2nd event no other characters were affected by the rate up due to this event, though it coincided with the rate up for all QCK characters. 3rd: June.15 2017 (19:00) - June.19 2017 (18:59) PST 3rd event corresponded with rate up for Straw Hats, meaning that Luffy had a likely higher chance. Still no Kid Law 4th: Jan. 28 2018 (19:00) - Feb. 08 2018 (18:59) PST The 4th event introduced kid versions of Boa Hancock, Rebecca, Law, Hina, Smoker and Tashigi. Event Exclusive Characters During this event you can recruit event exclusive characters, which you can't obtain in other ways. These exclusive characters are affected by rate up. Before They Were Famous! exclusive characters list: * Portgas D. Ace Mt. Corvo’s Brothers 3 * Portgas D. Ace Mt. Corvo’s Brothers 3, Cup of Sworn Brotherhood * Sabo Mt. Corvo’s Brothers 3 * Sabo Mt. Corvo’s Brothers 3, Cup of Sworn Brotherhood * Monkey D. Luffy Mt. Corvo’s Brothers 3 * Monkey D. Luffy Mt. Corvo’s Brothers 3, Cup of Sworn Brotherhood * Boa Hancock Girl Warrior * Boa Hancock Princess's Glance * Rebecca Parasol Rhythm * Rebecca Rainbow Melody * Trafalgar Law Boy from Flevance * Trafalgar Law Boy Driven by Destiny * Hina Graceful Honor Student * Hina Polite Honor Student * Smoker Wild Lone Wolf * Smoker Isolated Lone Wolf * Tashigi Kendo Daredevil * Tashigi Dreaming Kendo Girl Complete Rate Up List (for the premier event) ★5 Monkey D. Luffy Mt. Corvo’s Brothers 3, Cup of Sworn Brotherhood Portgas D. Ace Mt. Corvo’s Brothers 3, Cup of Sworn Brotherhood　 Sabo Mt. Corvo’s Brothers 3, Cup of Sworn Brotherhood　 Monkey D. Luffy Gear 2 Portgas D. Ace Flame Mirror Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin Nami Thunderbolt Tempo Sogeking Sanji Diable Jambe Flambe Red-Haired Shanks ★4 Monkey D. Luffy Mt. Corvo’s Brothers 3 Portgas D. Ace Mt. Corvo’s Brothers 3 Sabo Mt. Corvo’s Brothers 3 Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Bazooka Portgas D. Ace Roronoa Zoro Pound Phoenix Roronoa Zoro Three Thousand Worlds Nami Mirage Tempo Nami Tornado Tempo Usopp Usopp Golden Pound Usopp Tabasco Star Chef Sanji Hot Rock Stew Sanji Plastic Surgery Shot Shanks Category:Recruit Banners and Events